


safe haven

by gwanghyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cumplay, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, a teeny tiny bit taeten, crying sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwanghyun/pseuds/gwanghyun
Summary: The only thing filling Jaehyun’s mind is the steady chanting of Johnny, Johnny, Johnny and that might only be the one anchoring him from losing consciousness and giving him a sense of belonging.It's almost wishful thinking to have a happy ending, but Johnny proves him wrong.





	safe haven

**Author's Note:**

> before you read this.. ask yourself: do i wanna read a fic of johnjae getting it on roughly with jaehyun crying and the potential chance of me crying because of the angst? if you find yourself answering yes, then it's the right fic for you. and if you think the first two paragraph is boring, just suck it up and continue reading, i promise you it gets better
> 
> and for my close mutuals who read this.. i got a special thanks section for you at the end of the notes

Everyone have their own safe haven. It could be either a person, a place, a hobby or even a specific memory. We consider it a safe haven because it comforts and protects us, keep us sane from the world that is often ugly. There’s still some good things in the world, like those safe havens mentioned before. Those are the ones worth fighting for.

 

 

For Jaehyun, whose heart is a black hole, a safe haven is a place where he can let out, and he has two of them. Hogwarts is obviously his safe haven, because when things get busy, it’s easy to join in on the flow and the act. The other safe haven is a person named Johnny, who invaded his thoughts so many times that all he could think of right now is _Johnny_ , _Johnny_ , _Johnny_.

 

 

And for a good reason too. The latter is bruising him with his kiss and how tight his grip is around both of his wrist, just the way Jaehyun likes it. In fact, if he was brutally honest with himself, Jaehyun only likes it because Johnny is the one doing these things to him. If it was with any other person, he might feel uncomfortable. But with someone as wonderful as Johnny, he’ll go miles for him. That’s how much trust he has for the other.

 

 

Johnny stops kissing him to look at him, taking a mental image of the disheveled state Jaehyun is in right now. All thanks to Johnny and his habit to be overly passionate at kissing, not that Jaehyun mind, because he finds out he likes being knocked out of his breath quite literally. His boyfriend then proceeds to move him to the bed to lay him down, and he is grateful that he doesn’t have to move a limb to go to bed. He would be too weak to hold himself upright.

 

 

“What are you thinking?” He asks after kissing both of the insides of his wrist, an action that never fails to make Jaehyun’s heart skip a beat. Johnny is so apologetic and sweet, but he didn’t think twice to fuck Jaehyun on his knees, gag ball on his mouth, to use Jaehyun like Jaehyun asks him to. Of course, Johnny fusses over him after with ointments that really does its healing properties on Jaehyun’s soreness and bruises. Most of the time he kept the bruises because he liked having the reminder of his naughtiest thoughts. He knows Johnny marvels at the creation too, but that’s for another time.

 

 

“You.” Jaehyun answers easily. Johnny snorts, but his face is split in half by how wide his smile is. Jaehyun has the sudden urge to show Johnny how much he loves him, so he decided to pepper kisses on his face, from forehead to cheeks to the tip of his nose and ending with a chaste kiss on the lips. When Johnny puts a hand in the back on his neck, the gesture shifted from innocent to intense, specifically after Johnny tilts his head to suck better on his tongue, resulting a twitch of interest from his groin.

 

 

There’s a steady chanting of _want_ , _want_ , _want_ in Jaehyun’s mind, strong enough for him to pull away and straddle Johnny properly. “Johnny,” he breathes out, his breath ragged because of the kiss they shared. “I want you so bad.”

 

 

“How bad?” The hand that was previously on his nape moves to his hair, and Jaehyun really wants Johnny to yank it, but instead Johnny is running his fingers in his hair. It would have made him sleepy if he wasn’t so horny.

 

 

“I want you to use me.” He answers bluntly. The fingers combing his hair stopped, and he was met with Johnny gazing at him intently.

 

 

“Give me a safe word.”

 

 

“Lemon tree– _aah_!”

 

 

The response is immediate. Johnny wastes no time to yank his hair back just like he wanted to before, shoving him roughly from his lap and into the bed, already slipping into his role. Jaehyun let out a muffled moan when Johnny kisses him hard into the mattress, not being able to do anything with his wrists pinned by Johnny with one hand and him putting all of his weight on top of him. Halfway into the kiss, he realizes that he couldn’t breathe through his nose, something is blocking the airway. It only spurs him on, noticing that Johnny doesn’t even care he’s preventing him from breathing, focusing only on kissing him. Only a few seconds later did Johnny stop, and Jaehyun was more than breathless. Johnny doesn’t let him catch his breath, not even for a second, as he orders him to strip.

 

 

Jaehyun desperately tries to follow in his state, hands fumbling with his blouse’s buttons and shrugging it off before undoing his pants, chucking them off to the floor, his underpants following. He can feel Johnny’s eyes on his naked form, and he feels shy. It’s definitely not their first time appreciating each other’s body, but he still gets nervous. The nervousness vanished as Johnny cups his face. With the close proximity he could see the hooded eyes Johnny has, and it informs him that he looked good.

 

 

“My own pretty little doll,” Johnny starts, and Jaehyun shudders in response. Johnny smirks at that, coming closer to him until their nose are almost touching. “You like being called that? You liked being called my doll?” He taunts, sneering at him. Jaehyun can’t help but to whimper, feeling a sudden sense of shame. “I bet you want to be played like one too.”

 

 

“Yes, yes, please. Use me.” He begs wantonly, the previous sense of shame slipping away from him. All that’s left in his mind is how much he wants to get fucked, to be used until he’s spent. Johnny takes another look, eyes calculating. He pulls his hand away to take off his shirt, and now it’s time for Jaehyun to stare. Johnny is more lean than he is muscular, but there is no doubt that he’s built. They switched positions, Johnny leaning on the bedframe with Jaehyun bent in front of him, trying his best to undo his trousers with only his mouth. Johnny gives Jaehyun exactly what he wants, his dick. In the middle of undoing, he pushes Jaehyun’s head forward for a moment, forcing him to breathe in Johnny’s groin. Jaehyun doesn’t even mind. He would have nuzzled it more if Johnny hadn’t grab him by the hair to continue his task.

 

 

At last, the pants are gone. Jaehyun has Johnny’s dick in his hands, already hard. Jaehyun does a lick in the head, tasting the precum that oozes from the slit, before going in and taking it inside his mouth. There’s a limit that he has though, and Johnny is thick in girth that he could already feel a drool coming out. Making sure that his teeth didn’t scrape, he relaxes his throat and started sucking, bobbing his head a few times before finally deep throating him.

 

 

Johnny groans, because Jaehyun is good at everything he does if he put enough effort in it, including to the things he hates doing. Johnny knows, to an extent, how much Jaehyun despises swallowing. They don’t do it often, so when Jaehyun does it like now, Johnny make a mental note to make an extra effort to please Jaehyun. He wants nothing more to give compliments, but decide against it. Jaehyun wants to be used, he’s going to take that wish to another level.

 

 

“I’m going to fuck your mouth.” He warns before thrusting upwards, hitting the back of Jaehyun’s throat. His hand returns to tangle themselves into Jaehyun’s hair, but this time instead of yanking, he uses it to push Jaehyun down like earlier. He can feel Jaehyun choking on him, and if he looks closely, he could see tears forming in his eyes. He thrust again, not giving time for Jaehyun to get used to it, chasing his own pleasure with every thrust into Jaehyun’s warm mouth.

 

 

“Swallow it. I know you like it.” Johnny commands, his tone deep. Jaehyun’s tears falls down at this moment, because Johnny is right. He _does_ like it. He likes choking on Johnny’s dick, he likes being fucked in the throat, he just likes being fucked. Thus, Johnny gets a beautiful view of Jaehyun crying while his boyfriend desperately tries to handle his thrusting, mouth drooling, and just when he thinks it can’t get better than this, he feels Jaehyun’s hand move from the base of his dick to his balls, fondling it because he knows Johnny likes it.

 

 

Hearing the loud, satisfied moan from Johnny is enough to make him moan as well. His dick is achingly hard and he’s getting desperate, but he knows he has no right to ask since Johnny is leading the play, so he waits, ignoring the urge to rut on top of the bedsheets. His wait lead to a good result as Johnny pulls out from his mouth, pulling him by the hair so he moves closer to him. Once Jaehyun is close enough, Johnny greets his opened mouth with his own. It’s less hard than the previous kiss, but it is still as hungry as before.

 

 

“On your knees, doll.” Johnny grunts at the crook of his neck as he moves from underneath him to behind him. Jaehyun shakenly gets on his knees, legs automatically spreading apart. Johnny’s hands are warm on his cheeks, and he gasps when Johnny blows cherry on his rim, his mind whirling at the thought of getting tongue fucked. He hears Johnny summoning a bottle of lube and he waits in silence, hearing lid sounds behind him.

 

 

There was a shift in the bed, and then Johnny puts his body on top of him again, but this time he has an arm around Jaehyun’s waist, holding him up as he works his index finger inside. It’s only been one, but Jaehyun is panting as if he has a whole fist inside him. The reason for that is he can feel Johnny’s dick nestled between his cheeks, and it only took a small guide for it to enter. “More, please.” Jaehyun begs, getting a second finger as soon as he said this, letting out a whine to escape when Johnny persistently hit his prostate, something that he’s familiar with. He soaks in every whimper, every moan, every pants Jaehyun lets out, using it as a motivation to work him out right.

 

 

Johnny pulls out when Jaehyun starts clenching, preferring to have his cock experiencing the heat. With one free hand, he lathers his cock with a generous amount of lube before murmuring a quick spell for the lube to return to its original place. He waits for Jaehyun to catch his breath, before finally, _finally_ entering in one thrust. Jaehyun releases a high pitched whine, thighs quivering from the action. Johnny pushes Jaehyun down until he was laying on his stomach, both of his hands keeping Jaehyun’s shoulder down, before he starts fucking Jaehyun diligently into the bed. Jaehyun can’t breathe, face pressing into the pillow, his moans come out muffled. He can’t even arch his back with Johnny’s hands pressing his shoulders down. Johnny keeps on fucking, not caring, going deep and slow with his thrust, meeting his prostate every time.

 

 

At this moment, the only thing filling Jaehyun’s mind is the steady chanting of _Johnny_ , _Johnny_ , _Johnny_ and that might only be the one anchoring him from losing consciousness over the fact that he’s being used so good. With every thrust comes a reminder that Johnny is using him for his own pleasure. He’s fucking him so he can come and he’s not even touching him, and the thought is bugging him, making him clench around Johnny. He would have arched his back if Johnny wasn’t holding him back.  But he is, so he settles for crying in his pillow because of the severity of the thrusts and how his dick rub against the silk sheets Johnny has, giving enough friction for him to get off on it. Jaehyun comes untouched with a particularly accurate thrust, wincing as Johnny continues to fuck his oversensitive ass. Johnny releases his load inside not long after, and Jaehyun feels abnormally warm. There’s a pool of cum underneath and inside him. He feels dirty.

 

 

Johnny doesn’t collapse on top of Jaehyun like normal, so maybe that means it’s time for aftercare. His thoughts become true when a pair of hands lift him up so that he can lay down on his back. Johnny stares at his face, then at the pool of cum in his bed before stating the obvious: “You’re a mess.” Jaehyun replies with a sniff, reaching for Johnny’s arm to hold. Johnny is actually the clingiest after sex, but Jaehyun have his moments. This is an appropriate time to be clingy, considering he just got fucked to the bed.

 

 

“I’ll clean you up. Hold on,” Johnny murmurs, brushing off Jaehyun’s hand from his arm so he can stand. Jaehyun knows Johnny would just go to the bathroom for a few minutes before coming back, but he still whined when he leaves. Jaehyun is vocal at and after sex, one of the things Johnny finds attractive. He returns almost instantly with a basin filled with warm water and a clean cloth on one hand, sitting beside his lover.

 

 

“Try to sit up for me, baby.” Jaehyun slowly rise into a sitting position at the order, wincing at the pain that comes from being fucked, and Johnny wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him closer so that Jaehyun could lean on him. When Jaehyun’s head falls into his shoulder, he begins to wash from the neck. “Good?” Johnny asks, moving to wipe the sweat off from his neck and shoulder. Jaehyun responded with a nod.

 

 

Johnny is quick and thorough at washing him, going so far to his armpits and the tip of his fingers, and he rubs off the cum in his stomach in no time. All that’s left is the cum inside him. “Should we take a bath?” Jaehyun nods again, and Johnny carries him to the bathroom.

 

 

The perks of being a Head Boy is definitely having the privilege to have a bathroom inside the quarters. The other perk is the ability to summon an elf and order a meal and have it delivered to his quarters. They’ve done that a lot of times before, too weak from their own intercourse to get up and go to the Great Hall. Jaehyun loves to use this privilege, but Johnny tries to limit it because he’s the one that orders, half clothed with only a short on. Jaehyun might love ‘delivery food’ (a term that he had known from the Muggle side of his family) but Johnny love having the privacy of his own bath to himself. He had had enough of the mermaids in the shared bathroom eyeing him, complimenting his physical.

 

 

The other reason why he loves having the privacy of his own bath to himself is because he gets to appreciate the state Jaehyun is now. So disheveled, wrecked, and beautiful. Jaehyun has a dazed look on his eyes, like he isn’t fully conscious yet. The thought boost his pride. He’s the one causing this. He just fucked Jaehyun out of his mind. His lover is straddling him, a default position in bath after sex, because Johnny could just scoop whatever left inside him with this stance.

 

 

“You ready?” Johnny had just put an arm around under Jaehyun to support him, and Jaehyun already was shaking. “As ready as I ever be.” He breathes out, calming himself. The calm only lasted for a minute as Johnny enters a finger, pressing at the sides, leading him to gasp. Johnny watches Jaehyun’s face turns into discomfort, and stop moving entirely.

 

 

“It doesn’t hurt much… It’s just sensitive.” Jaehyun grumbles. “It’s okay, Johnny. Go on.” At Jaehyun’s request, Johnny starts moving again, adding a second finger and using it to scoop his own cum out. Most of the cum had seeped out when Johnny pulled out, so there isn’t a lot inside Jaehyun. If it weren’t for the discomfort Jaehyun is feeling or the fact that they need to practice for Quidditch at the middle of this weekend, Johnny would turn this into another round. He pulls out and rest his hand on Jaehyun’s thigh instead. “There. All clean.”

 

 

“Thank you.” Jaehyun says this with his usual smile, dimple showing, the one that reminds Johnny of everything pure and innocent, like newborn babies or puppies. But there’s a glint in Jaehyun’s eyes that he’d seen to many times before, and it caught him off guard when Jaehyun takes the hand on his thigh and suck on the two fingers that was previously inside him. He hollowed his cheeks to suck, dimples disappearing, and Johnny is reminded by the duality of his boyfriend.

 

 

“Jaehyun,” he warns, unsteady. Jaehyun knows the meaning of the tone, so he stops and pulls the fingers out of his mouth, slick with saliva. He knows what happen if he ignores the warning, and even if it comes with pain, he only remembers the pleasure that accompanies it. He kisses Johnny then, delighted that Johnny lets him dominate the kiss. He makes sure to kiss deeply, so that when they parted, he’s not the only one breathless.

 

 

In the end, both of them are breathless. The warm water Johnny set up earlier turns cold, but a simple warming charm will do to heat it again. The bath bubbles had subsided, but neither care, too focus on each other to notice. Their foreheads are pressed together, Jaehyun has an arm encircling Johnny’s neck and a hand on his shoulder, but the hand is making his way down to his chest. “You know,” Jaehyun starts, and his hand travels even lower until it’s cupping his dick in one hand. Johnny holds back his breath.

 

 

“I want to try having a buttplug inside.” His hand starts to move, rubbing his dick slowly. “But you need to cum inside me first before putting it.” His dick twitch in interest, and he finally lets out a shaky breath. Johnny has a good sense of self control and willpower, but Jaehyun just know exactly how to get him to follow.

 

 

“Can we try next time?” Jaehyun asks softly, as if he isn’t prepositioning on doing something dirty and sinful. There is not a single trace of shyness as he asks, only genuine curiosity and want.

 

 

“Next time.” Johnny agrees, and they kiss as if to make a promise of it.

 

**

 

Next time comes in Friday night in the very same weekend. The both of them are doing this week’s homework, a good routine Jaehyun adopted from Johnny, as the latter has a lot in his plate being a Head Boy and a Quidditch Keeper. Johnny has to alternate between doing rounds, Prefect meetings, Quidditch practices, homework and overall being a good role model slash student for the professors.

 

 

Johnny usually does his work on a desk like normal people, but that was before he gotten close to Jaehyun. Now they do work together on bed, and thanks to Jaehyun’s intensive knowledge on charms, Johnny can write straight and neat whatever the surface.

 

 

“I’m done.” Jaehyun announces, flopping his back into the bed. Johnny makes sure to move Jaehyun’s papers so the boy doesn’t accidentally kick it as he straighten his leg, which Jaehyun does a few seconds after. “I’ve finished three of my short-term deadline and one long-term deadline, and I’ve written half of the other long essays. What about you?”

 

 

“Just about done,” Johnny answers, scribbling the last word to end his essay on Theoris of Lemnos, an ancient Greek woman who was accused of witchcraft. It has the most detailed account of a witch trial to survive from Classical Greece, which is why it’s easy to write an essay about it. “I’m done.”

 

 

Jaehyun puts his head on Johnny’s shoulder, leaning down to look at his work. “That’s a long essay.” He comments, breath hitting on his neck. “Wish you put that effort somewhere else.” With how close Jaehyun is to him right now, it isn’t hard to understand what the sentence means.

 

 

Johnny moves away to put their papers in his desk, as he knows it would be double the work if they step, or Merlin forbid, _spilled_ something on it. When he turns around, still standing, Jaehyun is looking at him intently, the familiar glint from the last time appearing again. He reaches out to cup Jaehyun in his hand, his thumb grazing Jaehyun’s lips, pleased when it part without a command. “What does baby want?” He asks, thumb brushing but not entering. Jaehyun hold his wrist and put his hand down from his jaw, before he turns around and reached for something on the floor. With Johnny’s height, he could see Jaehyun retrieving something from his school bag, and his heart dropped to his dick when the latter pulls out a butt plug.

 

 

“Can we do this?” Jaehyun stares at the toy with so much wonder and want that it’s impossible for Johnny to deny him of such things. “We promised about this earlier this week.”

 

 

Johnny remembers. The day after their last sex, he and Jaehyun had different schedules which means he goes back sitting with Ten by default. Ten is naturally a rebel, so instead of focusing on reading the tea leaves, he told Johnny about his recent sexual endeavors. Normally Johnny wouldn’t mind listening, because Ten tells his stories with humor that cracks him up, but then he recounted about how he put a buttplug inside Taeyong and flogged him.

 

 

Whatever vision he gets from reading tea leaves turned into a vision of him fucking Jaehyun, hands splayed beside his head, caging him underneath as his boyfriend cried out from being fucked. He didn’t know how hard he went but Jaehyun was definitely vocal, and that’s a good sign. There’s a butt plug in the nightstand and he reached for it, he also was about to reach the lube but Jaehyun shakes his head, grabbing for the toy and put it on his mouth. Jaehyun sucked on it, and with the drool coming from his mouth it’s clear that he’s lubing it up with spit. It’s not safe sex 101, but Jaehyun seemed to not care.

 

 

The hands that was previously beside Jaehyun moved to held his thigh down, and he assumed he start fucking Jaehyun harder at this point because Jaehyun rise from the bed from the pleasure. He felt himself dumping his load inside him, and the thighs he held are shaking. Johnny reached for the buttplug, and then–

 

 

“Johnny?” Jaehyun’s worried voice breaks him out of his reverie. Johnny blinks a few times, noticing that he still is standing in front of the bed and that Jaehyun stands near him, his hand cupping his jaw.

 

 

“Sorry, I got distracted.” Maybe it’s just him, but there is a sense of perversion in that answer. It’s sort of implying that he got distracted by the thought of doing it with Jaehyun, and while they’re past the stage of holding lust to themselves, Johnny feels just a little bit embarrassed. Jaehyun didn’t seem to realize the double meaning, only nodding at the answer, still looking worried. So Johnny slips into his role to get rid of the worry.

 

 

“It’s fine, doll.” He goes, smirking in satisfaction when Jaehyun straightens up at the pet name, the one that is reserved only for these times. Johnny then proceed to take the hand in his jaw and move it near his mouth, kissing the inside of Jaehyun’s wrist, peppering kisses from the wrist down to his forearm. “Don’t worry your pretty little head over it. Strip for me instead.”

 

 

Johnny pushes him down into the mattress, and Jaehyun quickly undo his blouse and discard his pants and underwear, shrugging them into the floor. He gets naked in a record time of all of the times they fuck, his legs spreading without being told. Johnny makes sure to appreciate the effort as he joins Jaehyun in the bed, pulling him up to sit on his lap. “Kiss me.”

 

 

Jaehyun starts by pressing their mouths, expecting Johnny to open his mouth as soon as he bites on his lower lip, but his mouth remains closed. Realizing the changed dynamics, Jaehyun brings himself closer, putting more efforts by giving kittenish licks and sliding his tongue across the lips. It seems to be working, and it turns into an open mouthed kiss faster than Jaehyun can get used to it. Johnny is so hungry with him, sucking his breath more than his tongue, and yet when he pushes him to the bed he was gentle.

 

 

Johnny is the first one to broke the kiss, but he immediately moves to pepper light kisses on Jaehyun’s jaw, then a harmless, small kisses turned to bites down his neck and especially on his Adam’s apple. It won’t leave a mark by the mutual deal they had, but Jaehyun knows Johnny is a biter, which is why he had teeth mark on the inside of his thigh for special occasions. It’s getting fainter day by day, though.

 

 

Jaehyun gasp when Johnny suck hard into his collarbones, swayed away by the gentleness Johnny projects earlier to his jaw and neck. Johnny seems to be switching between being rough and gentle, because now he has his nipple buds rolled between two fingers, while the other receive a tentative lick, causing him to moan out loud. The last time they fuck Johnny didn’t even play with it, and now it’s receiving so much love– “Oh!” It’s overwhelming. Jaehyun groans in surprise when Johnny bites, and he switch from a nipple to the other, his mind is reeling from the pleasure.

 

 

He was panting by the time Johnny continues traveling downwards, this time licking his way from his chest to his crotch. The action is so dirty, yet his dick twitch with arousal because of that. Johnny has one hand holding his thigh down and the other on his cock, his thumb rubbing the tip. “It’s so pretty.” Johnny stares straight into Jaehyun as he said this, causing him to flush a deep red. “It’s all pink and leaking for me. All for me.”

 

 

The possessive tone, combined with how Johnny kiss the head first before sucking gently is enough to send Jaehyun into a wreak state, grasping desperately at the sheets. Johnny was most likely taking his time, and that’s okay if it was any other time, but right now he wants nothing more to be sucked properly. And another thing about Johnny is his teasing, so when he stops sucking to leave light kisses all over his dick, Jaehyun could almost expect it to happen. He still whines as a response.

 

 

“I miss this.” Johnny says almost casually, forgetting that he had his boyfriend needy under him. Jaehyun is too disoriented to give a proper reply, his brain has switched to chant Johnny’s name like it’s a mantra. _Johnny, Johnny, Johnny_. The name owner turns to look at him, his hands so close to his rim, it only needs a push inside.

 

 

“Can you get the lube for me, doll?”

 

 

There’s an exasperation in the look Jaehyun is sending him now, it’s cute. Johnny watches with glee as Jaehyun struggles to remember a simple summoning charm, eyebrows furrowing. Jung Jaehyun, pureblood, top student in Charms, Transfiguration and Arithmancy, Slytherin Quidditch Captain, reduced to a mess underneath him. He had to give credits to Jaehyun though, because a minute after this thought passed in his mind, Jaehyun mouthed accio and the lube bottle flies to the bed.

 

 

“Atta boy.” He praises, uncapping the lid to pour a generous amount to his fingers. The word is not familiar with Jaehyun, but he assumes it means good seeing that Johnny is finally about to do something. “You’re so good for me.” Johnny says between his legs, giving a small peck into the inside of his thigh. He expects Johnny to bite, as he wouldn’t mind if he does, but he gets something better when he feels a finger inside, pressing into the sides. One finger is fine, but then Johnny adds a second finger, and this one brings discomfort. Jaehyun’s breath hitch, but he sucks it up and let Johnny do his job. When Johnny brings a third, it’s almost automatic for Jaehyun to thrust upwards.

 

 

“Patience.” He warns, sounding slightly angry. Jaehyun mutters a sorry, yelping when Johnny flicked his dick. It’s not painful, just surprising. As Johnny worked his fingers, moan and whimpers kept falling from Jaehyun’s pretty mouth, and it urges him to rise and meet his lips. Jaehyun was too busy moaning to kiss back, so Johnny takes control and suck the breath out of him.

 

 

“Please,” Jaehyun begs, his walls clenching around Johnny as if to prove a point. He was so desperate; the fingers are too small to fill him up just like how he wants it. “Please?”

 

 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Johnny pulls out then, his own arousal hard and leaking since Jaehyun decided to open his mouth to show how much he enjoys this. Jaehyun whines with need when his walls clenched on nothing, and it turns him on so much that Johnny messily dribbles lube not only on his dick, but on the sheets. He disregards the mess that he created and focuses more on Jaehyun, both of his arms holding his legs up, before entering slowly into him.

 

 

“Fuck,” That was Jaehyun, overwhelmed with the feeling of being filled. “Oh, fuck, fuck,” That was still Jaehyun, except this time Johnny is thrusting into him constantly, hitting the spot so easily. The thrust is not fast, but it’s definitely hard and precise, sending stars to appear in his vision. Johnny then does the unthinkable of pushing his hips down, not to the bed but to his own body. He holds it down by pressing in the inside of his knee, before resuming his thrust.

 

 

Jaehyun wants to scream. Instead of screaming, a high pitched whine leaves his throat and Johnny goes batshit crazy at the sound, his thrust becoming erratic. He’s holding his knee so hard it’s going to leave a bruise. Jaehyun is in so much pleasure, it’s unreal, especially with the way Johnny is almost folding him in half just so he can fuck him nice and easy. It turns him on that he would go to this extent to bring pleasure to him, or himself, and it’s even unreal when they come at the same time. He jolts when he feels Johnny spurting cum inside him, not once, but twice.

 

 

“Hold on. We’re not done yet,” Johnny takes the forgotten buttplug that’s been beside Jaehyun this whole time and the bottle of lube, flicking it open and pouring more lube than needed into it. He takes time to lather it, before looking confusedly between the toy and Jaehyun.

 

 

“Pull out first.”

 

 

“But then it’ll leak,” Johnny replies, shifting slightly but it’s enough to make Jaehyun hiss. He was getting sensitive again, but that’s the price he needs to pay after every fuck, except it’s really worth it. “Can you try to hold your legs for me? Until your butt doesn’t touch the sheets.”

 

 

That’s an impossible thing to do. That is an impossible thing to ask for from someone who is spent from being the receiving end of sex, and yet Jaehyun tries to hold his legs up for Johnny, the man who defies the law of sex and agrees to his kinkiest moments. He tries, and he manages to hold himself. Johnny is quick on his knees to pull his dick out gently, and before a drop of cum can escape, he gets the buttplug inside and pats it appreciatively.

 

 

“There. All set for you.” He says, and Jaehyun reaches out to him. Johnny is on top of him almost instantly, covering his body with his own bigger one, meeting Jaehyun’s desperate kisses with the utmost care. Jaehyun shudders when Johnny makes him move, because he can feel the cum sloshing inside him, and it’s just so…

 

 

“This is the dirtiest.” Jaehyun sniffs into Johnny’s neck, nuzzling it with his nose. Johnny is laying on top of him again, and he actually likes the heaviness of his weight on top of him. It feels nice to be held down, to be completely honest.

 

 

“We’re just adventurous.” Johnny retorts on the crook of his neck. “Which reminds me, how long are you planning to wear that inside you?”

 

 

“When I’ve feel completely grossed out, I’ll take it out. For now, it feels… okay. It’s kind of turning me on right now, actually.” Jaehyun admits, grateful that Johnny wasn’t looking at him when he said this because that took a lot of bravery to say.

 

 

He can feel Johnny smirking into his neck. “Duly noted.”

 

 

“Don’t get any ideas,” Jaehyun warns, yanking Johnny’s hair up. “And don’t use it on me.” He adds after a thought, considering how Johnny is eager to use his secrets as a dirty talk. The yank Jaehyun did was gentle, but Johnny gets off from the crook of his neck and turns to lay beside him, positioning Jaehyun to face him.

 

 

“Speaking of ideas,” something flickers across Johnny’s face, and thanks to the months of studying his expression as a result of his pining, he recognizes the emotion as shyness. Johnny is more open compared to him, so the fact that Johnny tries to hide it off is alarming. “This might not be the best moment to say this, but…”

 

 

Johnny trails off in the middle of the sentence. Jaehyun waits, forgetting for a moment that he had a plugged butt even though Johnny was referring to it earlier. His focus is all directed to Johnny.

 

 

“I want you to meet my parents.”

 

 

Just like that, the focus cracked. Jaehyun had at least twenty different questions running in his mind, and the most resonant one was, ‘do I deserve to?’. Johnny seems to notice Jaehyun’s panic as he brings Jaehyun closer to him. He gets up and lean on his forearm, his eyes seem to be reading Jaehyun like an open book.  “You can refuse if you feel uncomfortable, you know I would understand.”

 

 

That is true. Johnny would understand that he’s not used to being showered with free love and affection, and when it comes easily, it comes with a price. “You would be disappointed if I don’t, though.”

 

 

“Only because you and my parents are one of the most important person in my life, so naturally, I want you guys to meet each other.” The arm that previously rest on his waist move so Johnny can tilt his face upwards to look at him. “It’s just like how I wanted you to meet Ten and Donghyuck before, there’s no hard feelings even if you say no.”

 

 

Merlin. It should be easy for him to say yes, but thanks to his fucking childhood trauma, he gets so defensive. Logically, it’s just Johnny’s parents. Johnny is laidback, understanding, he is just an embodiment of a dude with a nice personality. It’s obvious that his parents would be as nice as Johnny is, but there is a slight fear–

 

 

“Jaehyun?”

 

 

“I’ll think about it.” Jaehyun replies, ironically without actually thinking about it. “When will they come?”

 

 

Johnny stares at him so intently, he’s scared that Johnny is able to read every single thought and knows every single fear he has. “Two weeks from now. At Saturday, when we can go out.”

 

 

Ah. His father’s goons are going to have to see him out with Johnny and his parents, influential people in the Ministry of Magic. The recent news stated that Johnny’s father is third in command after the Prime Minister, and his mother is leading the banishment of black market selling rare, almost extinct creatures. Johnny’s parents are the exact type of people his father would hate, because they complicate people like his father, evil and an asshole. His father is going to either 1) think that he’s fraternizing with the enemy 2) think it’s a part of an ultimate plan that would bring the Seo into their demise. Whatever he thinks, he’s going to manipulate Jaehyun again, using him as some sort of pawn.

 

 

“I’m scared,” Jaehyun admits out loud. Johnny covers them with blankets, but Jaehyun prefers Johnny’s warmth over anything else, so he snuggles into his chest as Johnny hold him. “I’m scared of coming back home.”

 

 

Johnny bit his tongue before saying anything. The subject of Jaehyun’s family is a public secret, but knowing how it affects Jaehyun gets him thinking twice. It’s daring to say this, especially when Johnny had just told him about the prospect of meeting his parents, but he needs to let Jaehyun know.

 

 

“You don’t have to,” Johnny murmurs, holding Jaehyun tight in his arms. “You can come back to mine.”

 

 

Johnny expects Jaehyun to freak out again, but he only sucked a deep breath and nod. “Thank you. I would actually appreciate that.”

 

 

Johnny should probably be asking if Jaehyun was being serious right now, but he didn’t want to ruin the mood, especially when he is this open. Jaehyun is not only private, but he is almost closed off. Little did he know about his childhood, while Jaehyun knows that he once escaped a house elf that’s trying to get him to bath by pretending to be dead. It doesn’t bother him that he knows little, it bothers him that Jaehyun thinks he’s undeserving.

 

 

“Johnny?” He looks down to see Jaehyun staring at him, his eyes full of a new emotion he never saw on Jaehyun before.

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“I love you.” _Oh._ So that’s the new emotion he sees now. Johnny thinks that love is a good look on Jaehyun. He decides that he wants to see more of it.

 

 

“I love you too. I always am.”

 

 

The love in Jaehyun’s eyes quadruples and his heart explodes at the sight. Jaehyun is looking at him with love, Jaehyun is speaking to him with love, Jaehyun is in love with him. They are in love with each other. And Love is healing, slowly warming his heart, and it’s a start. Jaehyun does not expect to be changed over one night, but with Johnny around, he thinks he doesn’t have to worry about being empty. In fact, he doesn’t have to worry about anything at all.

 

**

 

_But for you, a safe haven I’ll be,_

_So you can retreat,_

_Whenever the boisterous winds buffets,_

_And the temper of the tempest_

_Against you incense,_

_When frightened by the lightning spark,_

_Then you can in my arms hibernate,_

_Till the Spring springs forth;_

_I’ll be there to catch you when you fall_

_Will hold you till the fear in you subside,_

_In my heart, will I shield you_

_From the cold hostile street,_

_Lest nobody gets to you._

/ Dave Dafes /

**

 

THE END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> @johnjae_doc boop!
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS TO  
> ayesha, for being my 1st mutual and a willing partner to discuss sex scenarios  
> aj, for making big dick johnny exist  
> tobe, for being supportive n rting nsfw tweets  
> sudi, for being the jaehyun hand supremacist that you are  
> jyanjae, for being supportive n lovely  
> cotton, how could you not thank cotton?  
> sora, for livetweeting this when this comes out


End file.
